whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Simon (Selkie)
Simon is a Seelie Selkie Wilder and member of the Rocky Shore Freehold. Overview Growing up in Charleston, South Carolina, Simon led a relatively normal life. He married right after high school and began work in the offshore construction business. By age 20, he had a daughter, Stephanie, and a drinking problem. His wife divorced him and his boss fired him. And so he started on a long, downhill slide. Job after job, he messed up and got fired. He had more one-night stands than he could count. Then, early one morning after an all-night drinking binge, he walked down to the beach and passed out. He woke up in the county jail. They cleaned him up and started him on rehabilitation. He swore off alcohol and began attending support group meetings. Before long, his health improved. Simon earned Employee-of-the-Month at the local restaurant where he waited tables. He even visited his daughter. Then he got the news. His ex-wife was moving to San Francisco with her new boyfriend. She would, of course, be taking Stephanie with her. Simon experienced a severe setback. He got drunker than he had ever been. That night, he might a kindly old man seated at the bar. The old man had the most compassionate smile and eyes that Simon had ever seen and he ended up pouring out his heart to the old man, telling him things and feelings he had never expressed to anyone. The old man listened and then suggested they walk down to the beach for some fresh air. It was a chilly night and soon Simon was shivering. The old man offered Simon his coat. Simon refused but the man insisted. Then, just as he had given win and was reaching for the coat, the old man held back, telling him that if he gave simon his coat, he had to promise him on thing. Simon was intrigued by the sudden seriousness and asked what that was. "You must promise me you will smile and be happy," the old man said. Simon hesitated, momentarily unsure, but then said, "Yeah, OK, ol' buddy. Whatever you say." The old man gave Simon the coat and upon slipping into it, Simon became Kithain. Later her learned that the old man, a selkie grump, had been looking for a worthy heir to his skin and had found it in Simon. Simon spent the next few months at the selkie freehold in Charleston learning about his new self. After his ex-wife moved, Simon asked to be allowed to live in the Point Reyes freehold. He wanted to be near his daughter. Of course, Ondine approved. Stephanie has just turned six and Simon keeps a close eye on her. He visits on a regular basis, at least one or twice a week. The rest of the time he devotes to the childlings of the freehold, working closely with Mouette. Simon's smooth southern accent could charm the sweat off of a hog. He adores country music and plays the guitar. He fancies himself something of a songwriter and enriches the lives of the other selkies with his ballads and knee-slapping tunes. He embraces the culture in which he was raised. Even in selkie guise, he seems mortal. Image Simon loves his country-western image. His cowboy hat, blue jeans, and plaid shirts seem totally out of place with his fae mien. He keeps his hair pulled back in a long braid and his eyes are deep blue. He can be excruciatingly polite; the true gentleman. He always allows women to pass before him and he stands when a woman enters the room. The only time he doesn't wear his hat is when he is at the dinner table. Personal Life is a country western song: He loved her, she left him; he became a drunk, and now he's a faerie. Well, it's not your typical western song but, you know. He just wants to do right by his daughter. She needs her daddy and he needs her. He loves her more than life. He has petitioned Ondine for a skin for her, but Ondine says he has to wait until she's a little bit older. While he's waiting for her to grow, he surrounds himself with the childlings of the freehold. His selkie nature is a miracle to him and he wants theirs to be also. He works closely with Mouette, though she cramps his style. He finds himself regularly biting his lip on proud, fatherly comments because he knows they hurt her. He feels bad for the loss of her child, but why does she have to rain on his parade too? He just wants to smile and be happy! Treasures Like most of the selkie wilders of Rocky Shore, he carries a Seaweed Garrote. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 83-85. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Selkies (CTD) Category:Gallain (CTD)